Érase una vez
by May Daydream
Summary: Yato es un joven que sueña con convertirse en un dios. Para ello, tiene el plan de ser un héroe... Pero el negocio no va del todo bien. Por suerte, todo cambiará cuando sea encargado la importante misión de salvar a una princesa encarcelada en una torre... De no ser porque la "princesa" resulta ser un adolescente impertinente llamado Yukine.
1. En el que hay un gato, magia, y dioses

(¡Saludos a todos!

Me enorgullece publicar mi primer fanfic Yatone. La idea se me ocurrió tras leer la premisa de "A Princess in a Tower" de crimson613... Aunque este fic ha tomado un rumbo mucho más al estilo de RPGs de fantasía que de cuentos de hadas (esperen bastantes referencias a juegos, por cierto).

No tengo mucho más que añadir, espero que les guste el fic, y si es así, ¡agradecería mucho que dejasen comentarios! Mis historias son como Campanilla, necesitan comentarios para vivir (o me acabo olvidando y no actualizo nunca...)

¡Gracias por leer!)

* * *

Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, que en un reino muy, muy lejano, vivía un dios.

O sería más correcto decir, un chico que quería convertirse en un dios.

Yato, así se llamaba. No era un nombre especialmente común, pero aún así, tampoco era un nombre que nadie en la gran capital del gran reino conociera. Al fin y al cabo, Yato era un huérfano sin hogar que había vivido casi toda su vida debajo de un puente (no cualquier puente, SU puente) y que había logrado sobrevivir sus buenos veinte años (¿o eran más? Tampoco es como si alguien se molestase en contarlos) a base de robar a los puestos de comida, o mendigar algo de dinero.

Pero aunque nadie le recordase, los gatos le arañaran y los perros le estropeasen su hogar, Yato tenía el sueño de convertirse en un dios. Lo cual no era una tarea demasiado fácil, a decir verdad. Pero él tenía un plan en el que había estado trabajando desde hacía ya unos años.

El plan consistía en convertirse primero en un héroe. Haciendo... pues cosas de héroes. Rescatar a damiselas en apuros, matar a un dragón, devolver el brillo a los cuatro cristales de luz... Tal vez hasta salvar el mundo un par de veces, si era necesario.

Una vez se hubiera convertido en un héroe, la gente empezaría a adorarle por sus hazañas. La gente contaría sus heroicas aventuras, y... bueno, obviamente las mujeres harían cola para sentarse en su regazo y que les enseñara los trofeos de sus aventuras.

Así, cuando todo el mundo supiera de él y sus aventuras, y le alabasen, se habría convertido en una leyenda... ¡y después de eso, sería un dios!

La versión alternativa era convertirse en héroe y conseguir la bendición de los dioses para ser uno de ellos. Así que la parte "heroica" era una que tenía que cumplir sí o sí, si quería cumplir su sueño.

Visto en retrospectiva, parecía que la parte de ser un "héroe" era lo más complicado. Lo demás posiblemente vendría por si sólo.

Bien, Yato tenía un plan. Entonces, ¿por qué aún no se había convertido en un héroe, si llevaba años trabajando en ello?

El problema era que aquél era un país muy, muy lejano. Y los países muy, muy lejanos... Están muy, muy llenos de héroes.

Para ser un héroe no sólo hace falta una espada guay, técnicas guays y un nombre guay. También hace falta tener bastante suerte. O ser lo suficientemente rápido como para ser el primero en tomar los trabajos importantes en la taberna, y no quedarse siempre con cosas como "por favor, ahuyenta a los trolls que están destrozando mi cosecha" o "encuentra a mi gato perdido".

Claramente, los trabajos que Yato solía recoger eran de la clase de estos últimos. La gente guay y poderosa como "la exhibicionista esa" o "el viejo y su harem de doncellas" eran quienes se llevaban todos los pedidos que podían darle alguna clase de fama. Y dinero. Oh, qué bien pagados estaban esos trabajos que tenían por medio dragones, mazmorras y el fin del mundo. Él tenía que contentarse con monedas de bronce con las que apenas había podido comprarse un jarrón en el que meterlas para ahorrar.

Tal vez también tuviera algo que ver la costumbre de Yato de quedarse dormido por las mañanas, pero aquél era un asunto en el que no pensaría.

Aunque de alguna manera, había logrado pasar los años desde que aprendió a usar más o menos el cuchillo que llevaba por espada cumpliendo misiones y sin pasarlo demasiado mal. La paga daba pena, sí, pero cada vez que una abuelita le agradecía por ayudarle a limpiar su casa, sentía un hormigueo en el estómago. Aquello era tener la gratitud de la gente, se decía. Aunque fuera por pequeñas cosas. La gente a la que había ayudado no contaría historias sobre él matando a un dragón (¡no todavía!), pero sí que comentaría con alguien que un jovencito de pelo negro con ropa medio rota le había ayudado en lo que los demás héroes no se habrían interesado ni un momento.

Era por ello que Yato continuaba tomando aquellas pequeñas misiones. Y a veces incluso eran emocionantes, o acababa recibiendo una recompensa. A veces hasta tenía que luchar contra algunos monstruos y todo.

Lo que él no imaginaba, era que una de aquellas pequeñas misiones le llevaría a una aventura digna de la famosa Bishamon.

Aunque pensar en esa persona le diera escalofríos.

Como de costumbre, se había levantado demasiado tarde, y cuando llegó después de comer a la taberna, casi todos los trabajos estaban tomados. Los que quedaban iban en las líneas de lo que él solía hacer.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vieja chaqueta y se inclinó, arrugando los labios mientras leía las misiones que tenía delante de él.

Alzó la mano para tomar uno que tenía escrito "Por favor, salva a mi oveja de la manada de lobos", cuando se fijó en algo. Una misión escrita en un trozo de papel y que debía haber sido colocado en el tablón de anuncios antes que todos los demás, y eventualmente había sido tapado. Por lo menos, esa era la única manera en la que veía razonable que hubiera sido ignorado.

"_Por favor, rescata a nuestra gatita._

_¡Nuestra gata se ha escapado de casa! No sabemos dónde puede estar, pero tememos que ha salido fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. Si algo le pasara..._

_Su nombre es Clima, es una gata hembra de color castaño. Tiene la costumbre de quedarse dormida. ¡No dejes que ninguno de los monstruos fuera de la ciudad le haga daño, por favor!_"

Ignorando el nombre (¿quién demonios le ponía un nombre como ese a un gato? Debía considerarse maltrato animal), la misión era muy simple y normal. En aquella ciudad tan grande abundaban los gatos perdidos. Pero había algo más. Había una razón por la que Yato había abandonado el otro trozo de papel y ahora sujetaba este con sus manos temblorosas, intentando no babear.

"_Recompensa: 10,000,000 monedas de oro._"

Aquello era más dinero del que Yato había visto a lo largo en toda su vida. Aunque esa no fuera una cosa difícil de lograr.

Con pasos ligeramente temblorosos de la emoción, fue corriendo hacia la barra de la taberna, la parte de donde colgaba el letrero de "Misiones".

-¡H-Hey! ¿Este trabajo es en serio? ¿¡Quién lo ha dejado!?

Mutsumi, la hija de los dueños de la taberna, tomó el papel que Yato tenía en las manos y lo miró durante un momento. Luego miró a los ojos azules del chico.

-Ah, esto... La persona que lo dejó prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato, pero sí. La recompensa es real.

-¿Por un gato perdido? ¿Todo ese dinero?

-Eh, a algunas personas les gustan mucho sus mascotas -La joven rubia movió un par de veces la mano y le devolvió a Yato su papel- Nadie más lo ha pedido, así que es todo tuyo. Espero que con la recompensa puedas comprarte un cepillo de dientes o algo.

Bajo situaciones normales, el joven huérfano habría replicado al comentario de la chica, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Cuando recibiera la recompensa podría comprarse una mansión, y entonces Mutsumi tendría que tragarse sus palabras por no haber creído en él. ¡Todos se arrepentirían de no haber creído que Yato era un gran y poderoso dios! ¡Podría hasta comprar el cielo si jugaba bien sus cartas con el misterioso dueño del gato!

Así que sin discutirlo ni un momento más, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Y una vez hubo guardado cuidadosamente el papel con el trabajo dentro de su chaqueta, y tomó el cuchillo oxidado con el que cumplía sus trabajos, salió corriendo de la ciudad.

La gran capital del reino estaba separada del mundo exterior por una gran muralla que les protegía de los ataques enemigos y, más importante, de los monstruos que había fuera de la ciudad. Las personas corrientes le tenían bastante miedo a todo lo que fuera salir de las murallas, ya que las personas corrientes no podía protegerse del todo bien en una batalla contra un monstruo. Yato no era una persona corriente, por supuesto, y a estas alturas salir de las murallas era tan normal como entrar en el agua del río al lado de su casa para limpiarse un poco. Muchas de las misiones que había hecho a lo largo de los años incluían cosas como rescatar a un niño perdido fuera de la muralla, o incluso simplemente recuperar una pelota perdida, así que se sabía bastante bien todo lo que rodeaba la fortaleza de la gran, gran capital.

Nada más hubo puesto un pie fuera de la seguridad de las murallas, comenzaron las peleas. Peleas bastante sencillas, a decir verdad. Había recorrido aquél mismo camino tantas veces que no se paraba a pensar cómo era posible que derrotase goblins y plantas carnívoras con un cuchillo que, más que cortar, servía para golpear, o como los cadáveres de los monstruos desaparecían en un misterioso vórtice rojo.

-Eh, por lo menos no ensucian.

Dando un golpe por aquí y un corte por acá, se abrió paso a través de los alrededores de la muralla. ¿Cómo de lejos podría haberse ido un gato extraviado? Por lo que él sabía, los animales perdidos solían estar en sorprendentemente buenas condiciones cuando los rescataba, así que tal vez los monstruos no tuvieran ningún interés en los animales... Pero a lo largo de los años y la experiencia también había aprendido que, por algún motivo, los animales nunca se iban demasiado lejos. Era como si estuvieran esperando a que él llegase a rescatarlos.

Había llegado a la entrada norte de la ciudad (significando que ya había caminado la mitad del perímetro de la capital, su puente estaba en el sur), derrotando a todo monstruo que quisiera ponerse por delante suya, cuando escuchó un ligero maullido. Se quedó quieto durante un momento.

"Miauu~"

Ahí estaba otra vez. La mitad superior de su cuerpo se giró, buscando el lugar de donde había escuchado la inconfundible voz de un gato. Había recogido demasiados a estas alturas como para confundirlo con algo más.

-¿Clima? ¿Eres tú? -Llamó el (horrible) nombre del gato perdido, y como respuesta recibió otro maullido. Los arbustos delante de él se movieron ligeramente.

Los ojos de Yato brillaron. Ahí estaba. A unos pasos de él. Diez millones de monedas de oro en la forma de un gatito perdido con un nombre terrible.

Dio un paso. Después otro. Poco a poco, se acercó al arbusto del que procedía el maullido. Con cuidado, no era buena idea asustar al din- es decir, al gato y que saliera corriendo.

Cuando llegó al lado del arbusto, respiró profundamente... y se lanzó hacia la planta. ¡Diez millones de monedas de oro!

Sin embargo, lo que encontró cuando agarró el arbusto no fue a un gatito perdido. Fue un desnivel en el suelo de cuya existencia no era consciente (posiblemente porque sus trabajos nunca le habían obligado a adentrarse en el bosque). La fuerza con la que Yato se había lanzado para atrapar al gato rápidamente hizo que saliera rodando por el desnivel, llenando de plantas y golpeándose con un par de piedras en el proceso.

Su caída se detuvo cuando llevó rodando a una parte plana. Se quedó quieto un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento. La marea le daba vueltas de tanto rodar, y había aterrizado boca abajo, en una postura que no debía ser demasiado sana.

"¡Miau!"

Pero en un segundo, ninguna de sus heridas importaron lo más mínimo. Volvió a escuchar el sonido que le había llevado rodando por la colina, y se puso en pie cuando recordó que aquél era el sonido de un prometedor futuro para él.

Localizó inmediatamente a su objetivo. Un gato marrón, atrapado en las ramas de un árbol, que le miraba con unos ojitos rosas llorosos.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú! -Yato señaló al gato, que dio un saltito y maulló de nuevo. Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro, a medida que avanzaba hasta llegar a tronco del árbol donde el gato estaba atrapado- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tu deseo ha sido escuchado y YO, Yato, he venido a rescatarte! Ahora se un gato bueno y ven con papá...

Pero la gata no se acercó a Yato. Ni se movió. De hecho, parecía que hubiera decidido que estaba más segura en la rama del árbol.

Lo cual posiblemente se debiera al hecho de que Yato estaba intentando subir al árbol rodeando su tronco con piernas y brazos, como si fuera un koala.

-Vamos... ya casi estoy... -El pelinegro murmuró entre dientes mientras extendía su brazo hacia la gata perdida. Sólo un poco más... sólo necesitaba que se acercase un poco más y podía convertirse en un dios alabado por todos...

La gata miró un momento al humano. A los ojos de Yato, podría haber jurado que estaba evaluando la posibilidad de que quedarse donde estaba, o incluso saltar de aquella rama, fuera más seguro que ir hacia la mano que le ofrecía.

Pero finalmente, se acercó hacia él con un pequeño "miau".

-¡SÍ!

Fue imposible resistir su felicidad cuando la gata caminó en su dirección y se posó en su brazo. No era lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en su mano, pero no parecía que tuviera problemas usando su brazo como soporte. Casi pudo sentir como estrellas de felicidad salían de su mirada mientras revisaba que la gata era real.

¡DIEZ MILLONES DE MONEDAS DE ORO!

Mientras gritaba eso mentalmente, el árbol en el que se había agarrado hizo un gran "CRACK", que terminó con el tronco rompiéndose, Yato golpeando el suelo, y un grupo de goblins, que parecían haber esperado a que la escena acabase, atacándole. Por suerte, después de la pelea la gata seguía estando con él, y no había signos de que se hubiera herido.

-Aún así... ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que eres Clima? -Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la entrada sur del castillo, la gata había decidido que la cabeza de Yato era un lugar agradable para descansar, y se había quedado ahí- Nunca he encontrado la mascota de alguien que no fuera quien había pedido la misión, pero... -Aunque durante todo el camino, la gata no había vuelto a maullar. El papel decía que tenía una tendencia a quedarse dormida... ¿se refería a eso?

Bueno, tendría que esperar que aquella realmente fuera Clima. Y si no lo era, volvería a salir a buscarla. O puede que lograse hacer creer a los dueños que era la de verdad...

-¡Bienvenid-! Oh, sólo eres tú.

-¿¡Esa es manera de tratar a un cliente!?

Como era usual, cuando llegó de nuevo a la taberna, Mutsumi estaba esperando en la zona donde se cobraban las misiones. Había un par de clientes en las mesas tomando algo, pero a decir verdad si no fuera por las misiones, Yato dudaba que aquél sitio hubiera durado tanto como estaba durando.

-¿Vienes a por otro trabajo?

-Hu-hum~ -Yato cerró los ojos, para aumentar el efecto dramático de la pose que puso a continuación, con una mano en su pecho, dándose importancia- ¡De hecho, vengo a cobrar!

¡Era magnífico! ¡Era todopoderoso! ¡Ah, ya podía escuchar a la gente hacer cola para rogarle!

-Miau~

-¡Oh! ¡Un gatito! ¡Qué mono~!

Cuando abrió los ojos, la gata que llevaba sobre su cabeza se había bajado, y ahora estaba siendo acariciada por Mutsumi. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de que Yato la miraba, parpadeó un momento y ladeó la cabeza.

-Puede ser que... ¿este es el gato del trabajo de esta mañana?

-¿Qué iba a ser si no?

-Hm... Mutsumi pensaba que habías recogido un gato cualquiera para dar más pena pidiendo limosna.

De algún lugar del bar, pudo escuchar a alguien riéndose. Aunque a decir verdad, lo más triste era que a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a esa clase de acusaciones.

-¡N-No importa! ¡Dame mis diez millones!

-¡Ah! -Mutsumi parpadeó un momento, deteniendo las caricias que le daba a la gata perdida- Ahí hay un problema... La persona que dejó el trabajo no ha dado ningún método de contacto.

Los ojos de Yato se abrieron como platos.

-¿Eh?

-Tal vez no esperaban que se cumpliera tan rápido... ¡O tal vez ni siquiera tienen el dinero de verdad!

El mundo se apagó durante un momento. Si aquello era verdad... si realmente no había forma de contactar con la persona que había ofrecido diez millones de monedas de oro por aquella gata... Significaría que se habría pasado el día entero rodando por el suelo, manchándose de barro y golpeándose para absolutamente nada.

-¡Miau!

Pero el maullido de la gata de repente hizo que ambos dirigieran su mirada hacia ella. El animal había comenzado a maullar, y de alguna manera... Parecía que intentase hablar con ellos. Yato levantó su mirada para ver a la chica rubia, quien no parecía entender lo que estaba pasando mejor que ella.

-¡Miau miau miau miau! ¡Mi-Miauuuu!

Puede que Yato fuera (algún día) un dios todopoderoso, pero tal y como estaba... no sabía hablar gato, así que no podía entender nada.

-Miaaaauuuu... -La gata gruñó ligeramente, como si estuviera diciendo "ah, jo". Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había saltado de la mesa y había salido corriendo hacia la puerta del local.

-¿¡Clima!? -Los ojos azules de Yato se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas. ¡Que al gato no se le ocurriera salir corriendo y hacerle rodar por un desnivel otra vez! Se giró rápidamente para mirar a la chica- ¡Mitsumi! ¡Si alguien llega preguntando por el trabajo, diles que lo he completado! ¡Y guárdame el dinero!

Y acto seguido, salió corriendo de la taberna. ¿¡Dónde demonios pensaba esa gata que estaba yendo!?

No le costó mucho encontrarla. Parecía que estuviera moviéndose con un objetivo muy fijo, como si supiera exactamente a donde iba.

Yato, por su parte, sólo podía seguirla desde detrás, llamándola.

-¡Hey! ¡Clima! ¡Quieta!

Pero la gata no parecía querer responder a su llamada. ¿¡Qué había que hacer para que un gato te escuchase!?

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, le pareció notar que el animal se paraba para mirar hacia atrás, como si estuviera comprobando que la seguía. ¿O era sólo su imaginación?

Yato continuó siguiendo a la gata durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, sin apenas darse cuenta de donde estaba. De hecho, no se dio cuenta de que se había alejado bastante de su lugar favorito de la ciudad hasta que no sintió una lanza bloqueándole el camino.

-¿Uh?

Cuando alzó la mirada para ver qué pasaba, se dio cuenta de que la persona que llevaba la lanza era un guardia, vestido en uniforme. Y el lugar donde estaba era la entrada al castillo real.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde te crees que vas, mendigo?

-¡No soy un mendigo! -Yato respondió, dañado en su orgullo. Señaló con intensidad a la gata que había estado siguiendo, que se había parado a unos metros de ellos... y ahora estaba durmiendo- ¡Estaba siguiendo a esa gata, ella me ha traído aquí!

-¿Una gata...?

El guardia se dio la vuelta para ver a lo que se refería. Y entonces dejó caer la lanza que bloqueaba el paso.

-¡Ha vuelto! ¡La princesa ha vuelto!

Las cejas de Yato se fruncieron en la expresión más confundida que le era posible, mientras intentaba encontrar algunas palabras. Por algún motivo, decir "¿EH?" no le parecía lo suficientemente adecuado.

En menos de un minuto, varios guardias habían acudido a la llamada de aquél delante de Yato, todos gritando cosas como "¡Princesa!" "¡Estábamos tan preocupados!" "¡Bienvenida, Princesa!". El que había retenido a Yato le miraba ahora con ojos llorosos de la felicidad.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, mendigo! ¡Nos has devuelto a la princesa!

De alguna manera, aquella frase no se sentía del todo bien.

-Eh... Perdón, pero...

-¡Llamad a Sus Majestades! ¡La princesa ha vuelto! -El guardia no escuchó a las palabras de Yato. Después de gritar esto, el grupo de guardias que se había reunido al lado de la gata (¿¡Princesa!?) salió corriendo en dirección a unas escaleras. El guardia miró a Yato- ¡Y tú! ¡Ven con nosotros, seguro que Sus Majestades querrán agradecértelo! ¡La Princesa ha vuelto!

Con un pequeño balbuceo de "ah, no, si yo...", Yato también fue arrastrado escaleras arriba, sólo para comprobar que los guardias se habían llevado a la gata con ellos.

En toda su vida, Yato jamás había estado dentro del castillo. Por supuesto lo conocía perfectamente por fuera, ya que era más o menos lo que él mismo pensaba construirse algún día y había estado haciendo bocetos basados en el diseño del palacio. Pero jamás había pisado aquellos pasillos de mármol, o la alfombra roja en el suelo, ni había visto todos esos retratos en las paredes, las sirvientas moviéndose por aquí y por allá, y las grandes lámparas de araña.

Ni hablar de construirse su propia mansión. Él quería _ese_ palacio.

Finalmente, el guardia le llevó hasta una gran puerta doble de madera, y se colocó en esa postura que tenían todos los guardias.

-Aquí está la sala del trono. El Rey y la Reina te esperan para agradecerte que hayas rescatado a la princesa.

¿El Rey y la Reina...?

De repente Yato pudo escuchar algo. Era... el sonido de dinero, cayendo sin fin. Como si saliera de una fuente de dinero infinito. Monedas de bronce, oro y plata llenando una bañera cinco veces más grande que su casa actual.

No entendía del todo qué pasaba... ¡pero había rescatado a una princesa! (O algo así) ¡Los Reyes en persona iban a darle las gracias! ¡Una recompensa! Si jugaba bien sus cartas... ¡Podría convertirse en un duque! ¡Un príncipe! ¡Un héroe famoso!

Con la mano temblorosa por la emoción, abrió la puerta.

Lo que se encontró dentro de la lujosa sala del trono, fue a una mujer de aproximadamente su edad (tal vez incluso más joven), vestida con un traje que gritaba "MUY LUJOSO" por todas partes, dando vueltas con el gato en los brazos. Sobre su cabello rosa había una tiara que tenía que tener, como mínimo, dos diamantes.

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiyoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto! ¡Pensé que te habría pasado algo malo! ¡Estaba taaaaaaaaan preocupada!

Detrás de aquella mujer, un hombre claramente mayor que ella observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados, como si aquello le conmoviera. Al igual que la mujer pelirosa, todas las ropas de aquél hombre parecían estar gritando la gran cantidad de dinero que tenía, incluída la corona sobre su cabeza.

¿Aquellos eran... el Rey y la Reina?

-¿Hm?

El hombre pareció notar de repente la presencia de Yato, y dirigió su mirada fijamente hacia él. Parecía que estuviera examinando cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-...Ah... -Yato abrió la boca para intentar hablar, pero el otro le interrumpió.

-¿Estás mirando a mi esposa?

-¿¡EH!?

Fue entonces cuando la mujer de cabello rosa dejó de dar vueltas con la gata en brazos, y pareció darse cuenta de la existencia de Yato.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú eres el mendigo que ha salvado a Hiyorin? ¡Muchas gracias!

-¡No soy un mendigo!

-Kofuku -El intimidante hombre alto miró a la pelirrosa- ¿No deberías dejar a Hiyori como antes?

-¡Ah! -La mujer parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, como para excusarse- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Hiyorin, tiene que ser incómodo ir así~!

Dejó a la gata en el suelo, haciendo que esta se estirase ligeramente. Entonces, el hombre sacó un frasco de su traje y lo abrió para que su contenido cayera encima de la gata.

Hubo un momento en el que un extraño brillo y un extraño humo inundaron toda la habitación. Yato tuvo que taparse los ojos con los brazos para no cegarse.

-¡Uwaaaaaah!

Cuando la luz cesó, pudo escuchar una voz nueva venir de alguna parte de la habitación. Retiró las manos de su rostro y miró en la dirección donde antes había estado la gata.

Sólo que ahora ya no había una gata, sino una tercera persona. Una chica con el pelo largo y castaño, una tercera corona sobre su cabeza, y un vestido que era, sin duda, muy caro. La única relación que había entre esa chica y la gata eran el color de cabello, los ojos... Y que tenía una cola de gato moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡Ahh, tener forma de gato es tan complicado! ¡Me alegro de haber vuelto a la normalidad!

-¡Hiiiiiyorin! ¡Lo sientooo! -La mujer de cabello rosa se lanzó a abrazarse a la chica recién aparecida.

-¡N-No pasa nada, entiendo que no fue tu culpa...! Pero tenemos que agradecer a este mendigo que me rescatara. ¡Si no fuera por él todavía sería una gata!

No. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza para decir que no era un mendigo. Delante de él estaban pasando muchas cosas que no comprendía.

-Yo... ah...

-¡Oh, es verdad! -La mujer soltó a la chica (¿¡princesa!?) y se acercó a Yato con una sonrisa- ¡Gracias por salvar a nuestra Hiyorin! ¡Tienes nuestra gratitud, mendigo!

-No soy...

-¡Madre! Este amable mendigo fue a la taberna cuando me encontró, ¿no crees que deberías darle una recompensa?

Oh. Yato volvió en si en cuanto escuchó las palabras de la chica morena. Recompensa. Le gustaba esa palabra.

-¡Ah, perdón por no presentarme! ¡Soy di- HÉROE Yato, a su servicio! -Hizo una reverencia muy ensayada delante del espejo y sonrió. ¡Ahora todo era importante! Si aquellos realmente eran el Rey, la Reina y la Princesa... ¡Entonces conseguiría una gran fortuna! ¡Había salvado la vida de la princesa!

-¡Ah~! Yatty, ¡realmente nos has ayudado mucho! No sé qué habría sido de Hiyorin si no hubiera sido por ti...

-¡No, no! Es el trabajo de un héroe, al fin y al cabo. ¡Debo salvar princesas en apuro si es necesario! -"Por un módico precio" añadió en su mente.

El hombre que supuestamente era el Rey dio un paso adelante y se presentó como el Rey Daikoku, gobernador de aquél país. Explicó que su esposa, la Reina Kofuku, tenía una maldición desde su nacimiento por el que llevaba la mala suerte a aquellos que la rodeaban. Hacía unos días, la princesa, Hiyori, había sido víctima de esa mala suerte cuando le había caído encima una pócima que la convirtió en gata. La princesa, asustada y desorientada, salió corriendo y al parecer se perdió en el bosque.

Fue por eso que pusieron una petición en la taberna, con la esperanza de que algún héroe pudiera encontrarla para poder devolverla a la normalidad.

-Entiendo... -Yato asintió un par de veces mientras escuchaba aquella explicación. En lo que había tardado, los tres miembros de la familia real se habían sentado en sus respectivos tronos, y un guardia le había traído un taburete a Yato para que también pudiera sentarse- ¡Entonces podría decirse que soy un héroe que ha salvado a la princesa! ¿Verdad?

-¡Sip! -La Reina Kofuku asintió- Aunque no es la primera vez que pasa... La mala suerte y el hábito de Hiyorin de quedarse dormida son una mala combinación...

-Aún así he salvado a la princesa, ¡soy un héroe! ¡La gente deberá contar historias sobre mí ahora! ¿Verdad?

Los tres se miraron un momento después de las palabras de Yato.

-...¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

-Madre, Padre... ¿Tal vez el mendigo se refiere a la recompensa que le prometimos?

-No soy un mendigo, soy Ya...

-Hm... Sí, supongo que es lógico darle una recompensa -El Rey Daikoku asintió un par de veces. Luego miró a Yato, dándole una vez más esa mirada que hacía que pareciera que estaba examinando lo más profundo de su alma- ¿Qué tal algo de ropa?

El comentario le cortó como el más afilado de los cuchillos.

-¿No sería mejor una casa? Sus manos son muy sudorosas, tal vez no tiene ni un lugar donde bañarse... -Comentó la Princesa Hiyori.

-¡Estoy bien con mi ropa y mi puente!

-...

-...

Silencio.

-Padre, acaba de admitir que vive bajo un puente, ¿no te da pena?

-Realmente... -El soberano asintió un par de veces. Yato quería decir algo, pero sentía que sus palabras serían inútiles.

Entonces, la Reina habló.

-Estaba pensando... ¿Por qué no enviamos a Yatty a "eso"?

Padre e hija se miraron un momento. Luego, tanto ellos como Yato dirigieron su mirada a la Reina Kofuku. Aunque el Rey la Princesa parecían más confundidos que el huérfano aspirante a héroe, lo cual era bastante.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso! -Kofuku sonrió, como si decirlo de nuevo hiciese que sonase más convincente- Parece que Yatty tiene suerte salvando princesas, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces esto debería ser fácil para él!

-¡Madre! -Hiyori miró a la Reina con preocupación- ¡Es diferente! ¡Ese lugar es peligroso!

...¿Peligroso?

-Hiyori tiene razón... Además, se trata de adentrarse en un castillo abandonado... Y es muy lejano.

...¿Castillo abandonado?

-¿Y no había un dragón involucrado? ¡Sería arriesgar mucho!

...¿¡DRAGÓN!?

No hacía falta ni una palabra más. Yato se levantó del taburete con tanta fuerza que casi hizo que se cayera, y puso la mano en su pecho.

-¡Yo lo haré! -Exclamó, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando.

-¿Veis~? ¡Él dice que lo hará! -Kofuku exclamó sonriente al ver la determinación de Yato- Además, Hiyorin... Aún tienes la cola de gato, parece que los efectos no han pasado del todo. ¿No crees que nos beneficiaría a todos?

-P-Pero... -La morena intentó replicar, pero finalmente sólo frunció los labios.

-Y... ¿Exactamente qué se supone que debo hacer?

La familia real dirigió su mirada al aspirante a héroe. Luego se miraron entre ellos, y después Kofuku habló una vez más.

-¡Tienes que rescatar a la princesa Yukine!

* * *

(Como nota final, el nombre de Hiyori significa Clima en español, de ahí el nombre del gato. Es un chiste interior malo.)


	2. En el que hay princesas, cofres y monjes

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano (pero no tan lejano como el reino de Kofuku y Daikoku) nació una princesa, a la que llamaron Yukine por su piel blanca como la nieve. Pero la princesa tenía tan poderosos poderes mágicos que tanto los reyes como el pueblo temían a la princesa. Así que los reyes decidieron encerrar a la princesa en una torre, en lo alto de una montaña donde siempre nevaba, protegida por un peligroso ser mitológico, hasta el día en el que fuera mayor de edad y hubiera aprendido a controlar su magia.

El problema era que un par de meses después de enviar a la princesa a su torre, el reino al que pertenecía había sido asolado por una ola gigante, como efecto de una lucha de proporciones épicas del bien contra el mal que se estaba llevando a cabo a no demasiada distancia. El mundo fue salvado, pero por desgracia el reino quedó sumergido y los detalles sobre la identidad y los poderes de la princesa Yukine, pues también.

Desde entonces, las historias sobre la auténtica identidad de la princesa, la bestia que guardaba la torre o los poderes mágicos que poseía comenzaron a surgir. Al cabo de sólo unos meses, ya no se sabía qué era cierto y qué no lo era. Algunas historias decían que los poderes de la princesa Yukine incluían maldiciones tan poderosas que podrían destruir el universo, y otras decían que poseía poderes sagrados capaces de revivir a los muertos. Muchos eran los que habían salido en busca de la princesa, pero ninguno había regresado con ella.

-...¡Y esa es la historia! -Kofuku concluyó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la gran mesa del gran comedor real, donde habían ofrecido una cena a Yato (quien había acabado con las existencias reales de carne y cerveza cuando le habían puesto delante más comida de la que nunca había visto junta). Cuando había terminado la comida, la Reina procedió a contar la historia de la misión que quería encomendar al huérfano con deseos de convertirse en un héroe.

-Hmm... ¿Entonces tengo que ir a una montaña de nieve eterna, matar a un monstruo, rescatar a una princesa y volver? -Cuando lo decía en voz alta, sonaba más complicado de lo que se había imaginado al principio. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nunca había matado a nada más grande que un jefe goblin.

-¡Eso es! Hace tiempo que quiero saber cuales son los poderes de la princesa Yukine... ¡Además, podría ayudar a deshacer el hechizo de Hiyorin! ¡Y el mío también!

Hiyori, sentada a un lado de su madre, asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy segura de que puede hacerlo, mendigo Yato! ¡Usted me rescató cuando era una gata!

A estas alturas, Yato dudaba que insistir en que no era un mendigo sirviera para algo (especialmente porque, en cierta manera, SÍ era un mendigo).

-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Por qué me contáis esto a mí? Podríais haber puesto una misión en la taberna y alguien como Tenjin o Bishamon se habría encargado de eso.

Los soberanos se miraron entre ellos, en un gesto que parecía ser ya bastante natural.

-¡Es algo demasiado importante! ¡No se puede enviar a cualquiera! -Respondió la Reina.

-¿Y si alguien intentase hacerle daño a la princesa Yukine? -Suspiró la princesa.

-No podemos confiar en cualquier héroe de pacotilla sólo por matar un par de monstruos -El Rey negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pero sí podemos confiar en usted! ¡Me salvó la vida!

Yato no estaba seguro de qué diferencia había entre confiar en cualquier héroe que hubiera matado "un par de monstruos" y él, que solamente había recogido un gato perdido que había resultado ser la princesa. Pero no era algo que fuera a decir en voz alta.

De cualquier manera, no era como si tuviera algo en contra de aquella misión. Ya había dicho que la llevaría a cabo, y un héroe nunca rompe su promesa. Además, tenía la impresión de que aunque hubiera un botón en su cabeza que le permitiese cancelar misiones, no le dejaría cancelar esta en particular.

Por otra parte, los reyes habían aceptado a darle cinco veces el dinero prometido en la recompensa por el rescate de Hiyori si cumplía la misión de rescatar a al princesa. No había manera de que pudiera rechazar tal oferta.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces, está decidido! -La Reina Kofuku sonrió- ¡Kokkii! ¿Puedes dejarle a Yatty algo de armamento y armadura? No podemos llevarle a una misión tan peligrosa con tan poca protección...

-¿"Kokki"...?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar en voz alta, la princesa Hiyori se puso en pie, con las manos juntas y una expresión determinada que resultaba hasta graciosa.

-¡Yo le guiaré! ¡Tenemos bastante armamento en el arsenal real! Seguro que algo de lo que tenemos le irá bien.

Yato alzó la cabeza para mirar a la chica. Esta respondió la mirada, sin cambiar esa divertida expresión. Su extraña cola de gato estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro. ¿Tanto disfrutan las princesas de hablar de héroes rescatándolas?

El camino a la armería suponía un camino de unos cinco minutos bajando escaleras, cruzando pasillos, y un par de puertas de "por aquí no es". El castillo no solamente era enorme por fuera, con sus torres y sus altas escaleras y varios pisos, sino que además tenía bajo tierra un sótano que parecía querer llegar al otro lado del planeta. O a lo que fuera que hubiera bajo kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra a sus pies.

Finalmente, la princesa abrió (ayudándose de toda la fuerza de sus manos) la puerta oxidada y chirriante de la armería. En todo lo que Yato había vivido, no recordaba haber vivido nunca ninguna guerra... ¿Pero de verdad las fuerzas armadas de un país que vivía, literalmente, rodeado de monstruos podía permitirse tener tan descuidada la armería?

La habitación en la que se encontraron una vez abierta la puerta estaba tan oscura y húmeda como el pasillo en el que acababan de estar. Había armaduras, espadas y toda clase de armas apiladas una sobre otras, colgando en la pared, puestas sobre maniquíes medio caídos... Sin embargo, en el mismo centro de la habitación, un cofre rojo y brillante totalmente fuera de lugar fue lo primero que captó la atención de Yato.

Cuando vives tanto tiempo con menos de lo necesario para sobrevivir, aprendes varias cosas. La primera, es que los cofres son tus amigos. Por extraño que parezca, a veces hay personas que guardan cosas bastante valiosas en cofres rojos y llamativos sin cerradura y las dejan en sus casas. Casas a las que no les suele molestar que entres. A esa clase de persona, por cierto, tampoco les importa lo más mínimo que les quites lo que hay dentro de sus cofres aunque estén delante tuyo, y te vean irte con ello por la puerta tranquilamente. Además, cuando intentas hablarles, casi siempre te dicen la misma frase.

-Ahh... Esto es muy diferente de lo que esperaba encontrar... -Cuando Yato escuchó a la princesa hablar, se giró para ver como esta entraba en la habitación detrás de él. A pesar del gesto de preocupación de su cuerpo, y de sus palabras... La verdad es que la chica parecía enormemente emocionada. Su cola se movía, asemejándose a un perrito cuando le acaricias la cabeza, y prácticamente le brillaban los ojos- ¡Hay tantas cosas! ¿Cree que alguna de estas armaduras le vendrá bien, señor mendigo?

Aún con el mismo gesto, Hiyori miró a ambos lados de la habitación como si acabase de entrar en el lugar más hermoso del planeta. Más o menos, como si Yato hubiese abierto una puerta que llevase a una habitación llena de monedas de oro y retratos sobre su heroica persona. Con sirvientas deseando abanicarle. Y darle comida. Una cosa así.

-Puede que luego me arrepienta de esto, pero... ¿por qué tanta emoción por un montón de armaduras viejas?

-¿¡Armaduras viejas!?

La velocidad a la que la expresión de la chica cambió y se posó sobre los ojos de Yato casi le hicieron saltar del susto.

-¡No son armaduras viejas! ¡Son armaduras que han pertenecido a la herencia familiar durante años! Esa de ahí... -Señaló con el dedo a un casco viejo y oxidado en una esquina- fue el casco que llevaba el guerrero Light en su batalla contra el Kraken... ¡Y esa de ahí! -Señaló con fuerza a una gran espada colgada en la pared detrás de Yato- ¡Fue la espada que empleó el héroe Cloud cuando salvó al planeta! ¡Ningún otro guerrero ha sido nunca capaz de empuñarla desde entonces!

Al parecer, la princesa a la que había rescatado había acabado siendo una amante de las leyendas de los héroes, o algo así.

-De cualquier manera... -Yato suspiró, imitando el gesto de la castaña, aunque con bastante menos entusiasmo- todas esas cosas están oxidadas, y no me gustaría llevarlas por ahí. ¿Alguna idea de lo que hay en este cofre?

La chica parpadeó un momento, mirando hacia donde él señalaba.

-Ni idea -Respondió tras unos segundos.

Bueno, tampoco es que esperase algo diferente de cualquier manera...

-Bien... ¡vamos a ver qué tienes para mi!

Por ahora, las cosas que se había encontrado en los cofres había sido dinero, o algo de ropa, o unas pociones que al final apenas le curaban. Mientras ponía las manos en la parte superior de este cofre, esperaba que los Reyes fueran un poco más generosos con lo que guardaban visiblemente en sus casas.

-¡Waaaaah!

Tanto Yato como Hiyori fueron incapaces de contener un gritito de admiración cuando el cofre, al abrirse, emitió un brillo dorado.

-¡Esto es...!

-¡Ooooohhh!

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, ambos se lanzaron a agarrar con sus manos los distintos contenidos del cofre.

-¡Esta es la mística Murasaki! ¡Empuñada por el guerrero Seto durante la lucha sobre el mar de zanahorias!

-¡Todo este dinero! ¿¡Por qué hay tanto dinero en un cofre en una sala olvidada de un castillo!? ¡Podría comprar la taberna con esto!

Un momento de silencio. Yato dejó de agarrar las monedas de oro entre sus dedos como si fuese agua de un oasis en medio de un desierto, y Hiyori dejó de revisar la espada que tenía entre sus manos desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Señor Yato... ¿Seguro que es usted un héroe?

-Lo mismo digo, ¿por qué está una princesa tan emocionada por una espada tan fina? Y encima sin protección...

-¡No es una espada! ¡Es una katana! -Hiyori frunció el ceño y extendió la espada (bueno, la "katana") hacia Yato, tanto que este tuvo que apartarse hasta caer al suelo para evitar que la punta le dejase una marca en la nariz- Realmente, ¿cómo puede ser usted el héroe elegido para salvar a la Princesa Yukine?

Realmente, la única razón por la que había sido elegido era por una serie de casualidades realmente poco verídicas. Pero, como la mayor parte de sus comentarios desde que había entrado en el castillo, se guardó ese pensamiento para si mismo.

-¡Para empezar, los héroes no deberían estar tan entusiasmados por el dinero!

-¿¡Estás de broma!? ¡Con esta cantidad de dinero podría hacer que Bishamon me llevase a caballito hasta la torre de nieve!

Hiyori se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Pero durante ese silencio, Yato pudo leer como sus ojos le decían "debíamos haberle pedido ayuda directamente a Bishamon, y no a ti".

-Ahh, da igual, da igual... -Yato suspiró, restregándose la mano sobre el cabello- ¿Hay algo más aquí dentro?

En efecto, el interior del cofre no contenía sólo una katana y bastante dinero. También había en su interior una armadura de hierro y un amuleto que, según Hiyori había señalado, servía para proteger del frío.

Para aún mayor conveniencia, la armadura le iba como anillo al dedo, y no tuvo ninguna clase de problema en empuñar la katana, por mucho que la princesa le gritase que no jugase con algo como eso en una sala llena de tesoros históricos.

-¡Bien, entonces creo que estás listo! -Kofuku recibió a los dos jóvenes cuando estos volvieron de la armería, con el equipamiento listo- Puedes usar el dinero que encontraste para comprarte más armadura si quieres.

Yato ya había decidía que ahorraría el dinero que había obtenido y el que recibiría cuando rescatase a la Princesa Yukine para comprarse el castillo, o construir un templo para adorar a su persona, pero simplemente asintió a lo que dijo la Reina.

-Tienes que estar cansado, con eso de haber rescatado a Hiyorin... ¿Por qué no descansas y sales mañana por la mañana?

Honestamente, Yato no veía ninguna clase de problema con eso. Había sido un día bastante largo, y no le vendría mal dormir un poco. Se despidió de la familia real, mientras el Rey Daikoku le deseaba suerte con su expresión estoica, y Kofuku daba saltitos para que volviera sano y salvo.

Tuvo la impresión de que durante todo el tiempo que pasó hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de los reyes, tuvo un par de ojos clavados en su espalda...

Pero posiblemente sería su imaginación.

Aquella noche, Yato soñó con la Princesa Yukine.

En su mente, se abría paso a través de una torre llena de espinas heladas, gracias a la espada... katana que había encontrado en el cofre, derrotaba a un dragón de seis cabezas que con su fuego derretía la torre, y finalmente llegaba a la parte superior, donde le esperaba la Princesa. Una princesa de cabello corto y negro, con la piel blanca y una mirada dulce que le recibía lanzándose a sus brazos y agradeciéndole haber arriesgado su vida por rescatarla.

Al volver al reino, la princesa resultaba poseer unos poderes milagrosos capaces de restaurar la condición de la Reina Kofuku y la Princesa Hiyori, hacer que el Rey Daikoku dejase de tener cara de estreñimiento, y hacer florecer todos los campos aunque fuera invierno.

Finalmente, la gente estaba tan agradecida por los milagrosos poderes de la Princesa Yukine, y por Yato por haberle rescatado, que comenzaban a alabarle. E incluso a imitar su estilo para demostrar su devoción por el héroe que había salvado al reino. Eventualmente, el rescate de Yukine acabaría convirtiéndose en una leyenda, y al mismo tiempo, él sería adorado como a un dios... Y en algún momento de la historia, se había casado con la misteriosa princesa y vivían en algún castillo-templo, con un gato rosadito.

-¡Yato! ¡Yato!

Ugh. La realidad le llamaba.

-¡Yato! ¡Despierta!

La realidad no sólo le llamaba. La realidad le agarraba por los hombros y le sacudía para despertarle de su maravilloso sueño.

-¿Uh...?

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró de golpe con la mirada rosada de la princesa Hiyori.

-¡Ah! ¡Buenos días!

La chica apartó las manos de los hombros de Yato. Estaba sentada de rodillas al lado de la cama que este se había improvisado hacía ya unos años a base de algunas telas rotas, mirándole con una sonrisa mientras su cola se movía de un lado para otro.

-...¿Hiyori? -En realidad quería preguntar algo que sonase más a "¿por qué estás en MI puente, Hiyori?" pero eso fue todo lo que le salió.

-¡Te he traído algo de desayunar! Puedes ir comiéndotelo mientras te pones la armadura. ¡Tenemos que salir lo antes posible para avanzar lo más que podamos antes de que anochezca!

Apenas tuvo tiempo para incorporarse, cuando un pan caliente le cayó sobre las piernas. Seguido de todo el equipamiento de ayer, que había dejado a un lado de su cama protegido con una sábana para que nadie se lo quitase.

-Espera un momento. ¿"Tenemos"?

-¡Sí! El camino hasta la torre debería tomarnos sólo un par de días, ¡si salimos ahora podremos aprovecharlo al máximo!

Un momento.

-¿Pretendes venir conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto! -Los ojos de la princesa volvieron a iluminarse. Cerró los puños con decisión, y miró a Yato con tanta ilusión que casi dolía- ¡Jamás he salido de esta ciudad! ¡Quiero vivir aventuras! Además... ¡Puede que nos encontremos a algún héroe por el camino! ¿¡No sería eso maravilloso!?

Eh, ¿acaso él no contaba como un héroe? Era lo que los padres de la princesa habían estado diciéndole ayer todo el día.

-Además... ¡Se trata de una misión muy peligrosa! Estoy segura de que necesitarás mi ayuda.

Yato frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y miró a la chica, intentando encontrar una pizca de algo que le dijera que estaba de broma. Pero no, la princesa parecía tan en serio como había estado el día anterior en la armería real.

-Va a ser muy peligroso, ¿sabes? No creo que sea buena idea que una princesa vaya por ahí... Además, tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme todas las pociones de la tienda, no necesito a ninguna maga blanca...

-¡Que grosero! -Hiyori frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Yato tan fijamente que casi daba miedo- ¿Sólo porque soy una princesa debo ser una maga blanca?

-Bueno, realmente no se me ocurre nada más que...

-¡Soy una luchadora! ¡Una artista marcial!

Para probar su punto, Hiyori se puso en pie con la misma fuerza con la que había cruzado los brazos. Hasta entonces, Yato no se había fijado en la vestimenta de la chica, pero ahora no tenía otra opción.

Había abandonado el vestido rosado y pomposo con el que la había conocido ayer, y en su lugar ahora llevaba unos pantalones largos y blanco, una camisa sin mangas, y unas extrañas pulseras en las manos. Incluso había dejado la carísima corona con la que la había visto el día anterior.

Bien, oficialmente, estaba confundido.

-¿Cómo puede una princesa ser una luchadora...?

-¡Hay de todo en este mundo! -Hiyori colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera y se inclinó ligeramente para mirar a Yato con la misma expresión. El ceño fruncido, los labios cerrados, pero los ojos rosados que brillaban como si le estuviera ofreciendo comida gratis- Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia fuera del entrenamiento... ¡pero estoy segura de que estoy en un nivel equivalente al tuyo!

Eh, un momento. ¿Dónde se había ido la princesa que había conocido ayer? ¿Por qué de repente había dejado de ser "señor mendigo" o "señor Yato" y había pasado a ser simplemente "Yato"? ¡Que le había salvado de ser una gata para siempre! ¿¡Es que no había ni un poco de consideración!?

-Uh... ¿Qué piensas tus padres sobre esto?

-No se lo he dicho. Me he escapado -Hiyori respondió sin siquiera parpadear.

-¡Vuelve al castillo ahora mismo! ¡No quiero que tu padre piense que te he secuestrado o algo así! -Sólo pensar en el estoico Rey hacía que un enorme escalofrío bajase por la espalda de Yato. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sería enfadarle.

-Ah... ¡No pasa nada, no pasa nada! -Hiyori movió la mano insistentemente un par de veces, para quitarle importancia- He dejado una notita diciendo que me he ido a ayudar a rescatar a la princesa Yukine. Y también que tomo responsabilidad de mis actos, y me puedo hacer cargo de mi misma.

No importase como lo mirase. Que Hiyori le acompañara le parecía la peor idea del siglo.

-Ah... Bien, para empezar. ¿Tienes alguna clase de equipamiento? ¿Armas o cosas así?

-Hmm... -Hiyori se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Bueno, tengo esta ropa. Ataco dando patadas y puñetazos así que no necesito ningún arma.

-¿Y tu ropa? ¿De qué esta hecha? ¿Puede protegerte del frío? -Porque, realmente, la ropa que llevaba la chica parecía demasiado ligera como para alguien que quiere adentrarse en una montaña de nieve eterna.

-¡Estaré bien! Tengo un amuleto que neutraliza los ataques de hielo, y un amuleto para conservar el calor.

No, sin duda aquello era una mala idea. Pero, la verdad, el brillo en los ojos de Hiyori no parecía querer ceder en lo más mínimo.

Bueno. No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero tal vez momentos desesperados supusieran medidas desesperadas. Yato se llevó al fin el pan a la boca, se puso en pie y se vistió mientras mordisqueaba su desayuno, al que ya se le había ido el calor.

-Está bien -Dijo, con la comida en la boca. Una vez terminó de colocarse la armadura de hierro. Aunque quiso, no se paró a preguntarse cómo era posible que la armadura que había estaba quién sabía cuánto tiempo en un cofre en el sótano del castillo real le fuera perfectamente. Cuando terminó, se giró y miró a Hiyori- Puedes venir. Pero te advierto una cosa -Su tono era serio, y lanzó a la princesa la mirada más amenazante que pudo- El mundo fuera de las murallas está lleno de monstruos. No puedo asegurar tu seguridad.

La princesa parpadeó un momento y tragó saliva.

-Pero...

Uh, abrió la boca para hablar. ¿Tenía que lanzar una mirada aún más amenazante? ¿Demostrarle que un goblin puede morderte y dejarte una marca que te escuece durante días en el trasero?

-¡Quiero ir! ¡Debo conocer a mi ídolo! ¡No me importa qué me pase!

-...¿Eh?

-¡Mi ídolo! ¡El mayor héroe de nuestros tiempos! ¡El legendario Vais! Un héroe que ha salvado el mundo en incontables ocasiones, con cientos de seguidores y capaz de dominar todas las armas... -Hiyori apretó ambas manos y miró hacia arriba, al techo que era la parte baja del puente. Su mirada estaba aún más emocionada que antes- ¡Sé que él está en algún lugar! ¡Debo encontrarle y conocerle aunque sólo sea una vez! ¡Y la única manera de lograrlo es huyendo del castillo para ir en alguna aventura!

La cabeza de la princesa giró rápidamente, los ojos clavados en los de Yato. Un gesto que dio hasta un poco de miedo.

-¡Por eso no tengo más opción que ir contigo, Yato!

Dame un respiro... ¿Su táctica no había funcionado? ¿Esta chica era inmune a las miradas agresivas o algo así? Tomó aire y suspiró.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero si acabas volviendo a casa con la cola entre las piernas, al menos vuelve con historias sobre cómo intenté avisarte porque soy un gran caballero.

En algún lugar de su cabeza, Yato pudo escuchar una musiquita sonar, junto a un cartel en el que ponía "Hiyori, la princesa fanática de los héroes, se ha unido a tu equipo".

Este iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Después de que Yato se colocase la espada a la espalda, y de que Hiyori le gritase y le indicase que una katana debía llevarla a la altura de la cintura para poder utilizarla con propiedad, el recién formado grupo salió de la casa debajo del puente de Yato. La idea que él tenía era salir de la ciudad y ponerse en caminar en dirección a la torre lo antes posible. Aunque no supiera dónde estaba la torre.

Pero Hiyori no estaba de acuerdo.

Obligó a Yato a caminar con ella por todas las tiendas de la ciudad. En la tienda de pociones, llenaron el inventario de ambos de todos los tipos de brebajes. Incluso pociones de Magia, ¿por qué iba a necesitar un equipo con un espadachín y una luchadora pociones de Magia? En la tienda de armas y armaduras, la mitad del dinero que Yato había estado ahorrando (sumado a la cantidad que había encontrado en el cofre) se desvaneció por comprar unos zapatos de pelea para Hiyori, y unas manoplas para Yato. La tienda de comida ofrecía comida deliciosa para comer por el camino, pero los precios eran increíblemente altos (¿de qué esaba hecha esa tortilla, de huevos de dragón?). Y finalmente, compraron a un tipo muy sospechoso vestido con una tela medio rota un mapa del mundo.

Convenientemente, en el mapa del mundo venía marcada la torre de hielo en la montaña de nieve. Y además estaba bastante cerca de la ciudad, sólo un poco más hacia el norte.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Yato!

Se encontraba sentado fuera de una tienda, esperando a que Hiyori terminase de comprar nosequé amuletos para protegerse del veneno y de la congelación (y de paso, acabar con todos sus ahorros), cuando escuchó una voz llamar su nombre.

Una voz que conocía muy bien.

Giró la cabeza y, en efecto, vio a quien suponía que vería.

Vestido con su ropa de monje, llevando en una mano un shakujou y entre los dedos de la otra mano, una pipa. Rodeado por doncellas que le miraban como si fuera un perrito abandonado y maloriente.

-Ah, Tenjin -Yato respondió con el mínimo entusiasmo posible- Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Oh, es verdad. Pero he estado ocupado, ¿sabes? Salvando el continente del Este y acabando con un imperio.

-Oohhh, que impresionante, Maestro Tenjin -Habría sonado sarcástico si hubiera puesto la más mínima expresión en su tono de voz- ¿Qué te trae de vuelta en la ciudad?

Tenjin era un antiguo conocido de Yato, desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni se acordaba de cómo se habían conocido. Hacía varios años, Tenjin había sido un monje en el templo de la ciudad, que había ido ganando poder y popularidad. Por algún motivo que superaba la comprensión de Yato, había sido también bastante popular con las mujeres, y presumía tanto de una inteligencia y un poder mágico superior al de los otros monjes, como de la capacidad de crear poesía que hacía que las chicas se desmayasen a sus pies.

En algún punto, poco después de que Yato le conociera, Tenjin había reunido a algunas de las mujeres que le seguían a todas partes, les había dado entrenamiento como sacerdotisas, y se había ido a convertirse en un héroe. Un camino que, aunque empezó más o menos al mismo tiempo que Yato, recorrió increíblemente rápido.

Desde entonces, simplemente había continuado ganando más fama, más popularidad, y logrando mayores misiones, haciéndose rico, y que su nombre fuera casi tan importante como el de Bishamonten. Incluso tenía un club de fans, de gente que le llamaba Maestro.

Ugh. Sólo con pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

-Oh, solamente quería saludar al Rey y a la Reina. Hacer algunas compras, saludar a algunos admiradores... Ya sabes -Y luego estaba eso. En algún lugar muy profundo dentro de ese viejo canoso había una buena persona, pero siempre que Tenjin y Yato se encontraban, el mayor terminaba mirándole por encima del hombro y presumiendo de sus triunfos. Mientras Yato tenía que aguantar con sus misiones para salvar huertos y gatos perdidos- ¿Y tú? ¿Pidiendo limosna?

-¡No! -Se puso en pie y miró a Tenjin con el ceño fruncido. Le frustraban sus palabras, pero le frustraba todavía más el hecho de que, encima, fuera más alto que él- ¡Estoy comprando cosas para una misión!

-Vaya... ¿Qué clase de misión? ¿Limpiar los baños públicos?

-¡No! ¡Es una misión importante en las montañas del norte! ¡Voy a rescatar a una princesa!

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Tanto Tenjin como las chicas Yu (así era como Yato llamaba al grupito de sacerdotisas que iba con Tenjin, ya que todas ellas tenían nombres terminados en -yu) le miraron con sorpresa durante un momento. Entonces, se miraron entre ellos, y la sorpresa se convirtió en preocupación.

-Creo que finalmente se ha vuelto loco.

-Pobrecito... el hambre debe haberle hecho delirar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hará que no se baña?

-Si no le miras directamente incluso te da un poquito de pena...

-¡Puedo escucharos perfectamente!

Justo en ese momento, escuchó algo detrás de él. La puerta de la tienda abriéndose y cerrándose.

-¡Yato! ¡Ya ha termin...!

Yato se giró para ver a Hiyori, y exigirle que le explicase a Tenjin y a las chicas que realmente tenía la misión de salvar a una princesa (¡y que encima ya había rescatado a una antes!). Pero entonces Hiyori corrió, ignorando completamente su presencio, hacia Tenjin.

-¡MAESTRO TENJIN!

-¿¡Tú también!?

Tenjin sonrió, divertido por la escena. Pero sin duda, aún más divertido de ver lo mucho que estaba molestando a Yato.

-Vaya, Princesa Hiyori... ¿Qué haces fuera del castillo?

Hiyori alzó la mirada para mirar al héroe, como si estuviese en presencia de alguna clase de divinidad.

-Ah... Estaba de compras, preparándome para irme de viaje.

-¡Oh! ¿La Princesa también desea ser una heroína? Espero que te vaya bien y no acabes viviendo debajo de un puente -Esas palabras causaron un efecto parecido a ser electrocutado por un monstruo nivel cincuenta sobre Yato- ¿Vas a ir sola? Tienes que tener cuidado.

-Ah... No, a decir verdad, voy a ir con esa persona -Hiyori señaló a Yato con la cabeza.

De nuevo, un momento de silencio tenso. Las chicas volvieron a mirarse. Luego, Yato pudo sentir todas y casa una de sus miradas clavarse fijamente sobre él. Como si fuera alguna clase de secuestrador. ¡Él precisamente era el que no estaba de acuerdo con que la princesa le acompañara!

Una chica salió del grupo de Tenjin y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hiyori. Su rostro expresaba pena, como si esta acabase de decir que le quedaban cinco días de vida.

-Te deseo suerte. No tengas miedo de salir corriendo. Y no te acerques demasiado a él, suda más de lo que parece.

La chica era Tomone. O al menos lo había sido alguna vez, hasta hacía poco menos de un año. La chica le había pedido unirse a su grupo para entrenar como sacerdotisa, pero a los tres meses se había marchado con un gesto de indignación. La siguiente vez que se habían visto, la chica respondía al nombre de Mayu, y era parte del grupo de Tenjin. Si se había presentado a él con un nombre falso o no era algo que prefería no saber.

Hiyori respondió parpadeando un par de veces y ladeó la cabeza, formando con su cola algo parecido a un signo de interrogación.

-Ah.. creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer antes de nuestra siguiente misión. ¿Verdad, chicas?

-¡Ah, es verdad!

-¡Vamos, Maestro Tenjin!

-Buena suerte, Princesa Hiyori -Tras un breve silencio, el monje miró a Yato- No te muras de hambre, y tened cuidado.

Dicho esto, el grupo se despidió inclinando el tronco, y desaparecieron entre las calles de la ciudad.

-¡Yato! ¿Conoces al Maestro Tenjin? -Cuando volvió a mirar en dirección a Hiyori, esta aún estaba mirando hacia donde el mayor había desaparecido. En serio, era un viejo canoso y son arrugas. ¿Qué veían las mujeres en él?

-Es una larga historia, prefiero no contarlo.

Hiyori parpadeó un momento y se encogió de hombros, y entonces anunció que aún les quedaba una tienda por visitar.

-Bien, creo que con esto estamos listos. ¡Vayamos a la aventura!

Hiyori exclamó, extendiendo el brazo y dando un par de pasos.

Por detrás de ella, Yato lloriqueaba.

-Mi dinero... mi castillo... mi templo...

-¡Deja de llorar! ¡Es inevitable tener que gastar algo de dinero! Si no vamos bien equipados, podríamos acabar muy mal.

-¡Eres una princesa! ¡Podrías haber traído algo de tu fortuna!

-Pero Padre se habría enfadado...

Yato suspiró para no llorar. Avanzó hasta llegar a la altura de la princesa. No importa, se dijo. Iban a rescatar a una princesa, y además los que habían pedido la misión eran Rey y Reina. Si lo hacía bien, podía recibir no sólo la recompensa real, sino alguna compensación por parte de la princesa de la torre.

Ese pensamiento hizo que aligerase el paso, yendo por delante de Hiyori. ¡Que vinieran los monstruos que quisieran! ¡Les derrotaría a todos, les quitaría el dinero, y ahorraría de nuevo hasta salvar a la princesa y convertirse en un dios!

-¡Vamos a rescatar a la Princesa Yukine! -Exclamó, extendiendo el puño.

-¡Sí!

Pero, a decir verdad, tenía la sensación de que este sería un viaje muy, muy largo.


End file.
